


truly, madly, deeply

by crestre



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, CEO Kim Jongin | Kai, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Kris - Freeform, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Mpreg, NOT EDITED!, Omega Oh Sehun, Secret Relationship, Secretary Byun Baekhyun, Sehun's being a bit unreasonable, Soulmates, asshole jongin, little angst, vague a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crestre/pseuds/crestre
Summary: “There’s nothing more that I want in this world right now other than to have everyone know that you are mine as much as I am yours...”





	truly, madly, deeply

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, sorry! I promise that I will edit this in the future. Also, the title was from a song!

“Can we go out on a date tomorrow?” Jongin asked his husband while they are preparing for dinner. Before giving out a verbal answer, Sehun raised his eyebrows, as if a question is running in his mind.

“Why, aren’t you busy, Mr. CEO?” He asked playfully, smirking when said CEO rolled his eyes at him. The older closed the distance between them, pulling his husband by the waist. His hands roaming on his husband’s pregnant belly.

“Never too busy for the most beautiful person in the world.” As always, Jongin’s gaze spoke of silent promises, of love and adoration, of pure and utter devotion. Sehun has always found a certain thrill in staring at his husband’s eyes, for sometimes, those orbs spoke louder volumes than words—more sincere and raw.

“Where?”

“There’s this restaurant...” Immediately, Sehun stepped back—not liking the idea. The warmth caressing his bump suddenly disappeared. Even before they got married, the younger has been adamant on keeping their relationship a secret to the public. It was something that Jongin did not understand and for so many times, he made an attempt to coax his beautiful spouse into revealing their status as husbands. Needless to say, all of them proved to be futile.

“C’mon, babe,” he said, tired of the set-up, “when are we going public?” His protests were met with silence from his husband.

“You know, sometimes I can’t help but think that you are hiding something from me, or as of this relationship is forbidden.” Sehun hung his head low, refusing to answer nor meet his husbands eyes.

“Are you ashamed of me?”

“No!” Sehun instantly denied, conviction evident in his eyes. “I-I...”

“Why are we hiding, then? Why are you hiding me? I have never doubted your love for me, but now... I’m starting to.” There were unshed tears threatening to fall on the older’s eyes. The said orbs screamed of pain, anger, and doubt. Jongin’s eyes will never fail to make him stagger on his feet, losing balance even without a physical obstacle.

Sehun’s heart clenched at the sight of his husband looking so lost, rejected, and confused. It is as if his soul is leaving his body, weakening him. The image in front of him has the ability to render him empty and yet, his heart continued to clench.

“No, Nini. I love you. Please,” Sehun cried, clasping tightly on his husband’s dress shirt.

“There’s nothing more that I want in this world right now other than to have everyone know that you are mine as much as I am yours...”  

 

* * *

 

 

In the six years they have been together (4 as boyfriends and the rest as husbands), Sehun never told Jongin the reason why he is not fond of them going public.

He does not want to for the simple reason that it is petty. You see, Jongin was born with his future already bright and planned ahead of him—success is written in his palms. The Kim Family were treated as royals in their society. They were venerated and looked up to. That is why no one could really blame Sehun when THE Kim Jongin approached him when they were in college. It came as a shock to him that he wasn’t able to reply nor realize that his now-husband was actually saying something.

Now, whereas Jongin is a successful CEO of the Kim Corporation, Sehun is a struggling nurse in a fairly large hospital in Seoul. He could have easily gotten the highest position in the best hospital in South Korea, but the moment he let Jongin in his life, he promised that he will make a name for himself without anyone’s help nor influences.

It goes without saying that he is afraid of people judging him because someone like him married Jongin or people judging Jongin because the older married someone such as Sehun. Just like before, Sehun could not still believe that he is associated—much more, married—to someone as stellar and unreachable as Kim Jongin.

Perhaps—no, undeniably, it is Sehun’s fault why they are in this situation right now. If Sehun just told Jongin his reasons, all of these would have been prevented. Or better yet, if Sehun just placed aside those reasons, none of these would have happened.

But as they say: Better late than never. Indeed, it’s a little bit too late for Sehun to realize that this is his and Jongin’s relationship and whatever other people say, they will never matter as much as his husband.

In a peace offering attempt, Sehun decided to put an end to his pettiness. Come to think of it, wanting to make a name for yourself is not really petty, but hiding your relationship for SIX YEARS?

Still, Sehun is proud of Jongin, how he managed to be quiet about this whole ordeal, even spending unnecessarily huge amounts to silence any insider or reporter who managed to find out.

At 10:30 AM, Sehun has made three dishes as well as a container filled with kimchi fried rice. He poured so much effort on this. Still, he could not help but feel empty inside. Sehun’s really not used to waking up without Jongin by his side and vise versa, but apparently, the older is angry enough to sleep on the guest room. Sehun wants to put an end to this drama because a) it’s so lonely without Jongin and b) they are about to be parents, hiding their relationship is not very smart.

Nervously, Sehun asked their driver, a kind old man named Mr. Lee, to drive him to Jongin’s company. Naturally, Mr. Lee was confused. 

“Should I tell the Master?” He asked, not really understanding Sehun’s actions.

“No, I am going to surprise him,” Sehun said, offering a kind smile towards the perplexed individual.

“But people—“ Sehun cut him off.

“I know, Mr. Lee. It’s high time... I mean, it’s a little,” Sehun paused (is it really “a little”?), “too late, but people should know about me and Jongin.”  To say that the man is flabbergasted was an understatement. It was comical, honestly, how Mr. Lee was rendered speechless by his revelation.

“Can’t have people thinking that my husband’s available,” he smirked, turning to walk towards the car. 

Unbeknownst to him, Sehun is the one who would get the surprise of his life.

 

* * *

 

The moment he stepped inside the building, Sehun can already feel the stares directed towards him. They were unnerving, to say the least. He knows that he is an outsider, but still, it is wrong to make him or anyone feel like one.

He quickened his pace, only to be blocked by the security guard. “Sir, I’m sorry you are not allowed to enter,” he said, authority and firmness radiating in his voice.

“Oh.” Embarrassed, Sehun stepped back. He is glad that the guard handled this situation professionally, for others would mercilessly drag people out of the building. Maybe it helped that he was pregnant... he doesn’t know.

In spite of the rejection, Sehun was not even swayed. His half-brother—Kris—even said that it is both a nuisance and a great feat that when he wants something, he will not stop until he gets it.

“Oh, I have a friend upstairs and I really, really, really want to surprise him,” he said, making his voice smaller and sweeter. 

“I’m sorry, Sir. It’s the company’s policy”

“ _I AM LITERALLY YOUR CEO’S HUSBAND_ ,” Sehun wanted to scream but he kept that inside his head.

Their conversation? argument? Well, whatever Byunghoon (the guard) and Sehun are having for the past eight minutes is gaining attention. Now, people are outright looking at him rudely and some are even saying that he is a “ _desperate bitch who has no business in the Kim Corporations building_ ”. 

Sehun had to muster all of his will to not fling the meals that he made for his husband and say, “ _Your CEO is my business. Has been for six years, bitch!_ ”

Slowly, he was losing hope and he could tell that if this went on for even just a minute, he would give up and cry at home. So much for his determination, but in his defense, Sehun is very pregnant that is why he really does not have any control over his emotions.

When all hope was about to be lost, he caught a figure in his periphery and he would bet his beloved husband, that person is Byun Baekhyun.

“Baek!” He screamed like a banshee. The said man would have some sort of hearing impairment to not hear Sehun’s scream.

“What? Sehun?! What are you doing here?” He shouted back. It was comical to watch for the outsiders. How the reputable Byun Baekhyun, the CEO’s secretary, is having a screaming match with Oh Sehun.

“Can you help me? I want to surprise Jong—I mean, him.”

Needless to say, he was able to enter the building because Byun Baekhyun is a godsend.

 

* * *

 

The ride to the entire elevator was basically Sehun explaining why he decided to do this all of a sudden.

“Oh, that sucks, Hun,” Baekhyun commented. It does, indeed. When soulmates have a fight, the pair would feel drained and empty, constantly longing for the other.

“Plus the fact that I am pregnant, so I crave for Jongin 10 times more,” he said sadly.

“Well, good luck, I guess, but I don’t think you would be needing it. We all know how smitten Jongin is for you...” As if that wasn’t enough, Baekhyun made vague hand gesture that made Sehun furrow his eyebrows. 

“Like... _reaaaaally_ smitten. It’s disgusting.”

 Sehun could only laugh at that. 

An hour ago, Baekhyun has informed Sehun that Jongin’s meeting will end in 15 minutes. That fact alone is enough to send Sehun’s system on a haywire, thoughts jumbled and emotions basically diffusing in the atmosphere. In fact, Baekhyun has called him for so many times already, asking if he needs anything.

The doors to the conference hall suddenly opened, revealing a plethora of people in their business suits. Their expressions were grim while their auras were condescending. Sehun could not help but feel proud upon the knowledge that his husband was above them, that his Nini could make these people follow him in just a single snap of his fingers.

Sehun was seated near Baekhyun’s table which is just outside the CEO’s office so inevitably, Jongin would see him before he could enter his office.

“Nini,” Sehun stood up, meeting Jongin halfway. He is very much aware of the prying gazes of the people around him. Nothing or no one’s helping his case, not even Jongin who hasn’t still acknowledge him.

Sehun’s heart is thundering violently against his ribcage, feeling small and inadequate compared to the CEO in front of him. He could feel how tears were pooling at the sides of his eyes.

“I made you some lunch,” he smiled, hoping he could coax his husband into answering him. Sehun is at his limits, this is him lowering himself for his husband because he made a mistake. He could only hope that Jongin would see his efforts and just kiss him already.

“Excuse me, do I know you?” Appalled, Sehun stepped back. Never in his entire lifetime did he expect that he would hear such words from his husband. He could hear the group of businessmen near the elevator snickering and scoffing, judging him for being so desperate.

Swallowing the lump on his throat, he came closer to his husband while carrying the lunch he made. They are heavy as fuck, he swears. “Come on, Nini. I am s-sorry, please?” He cursed himself when he heard his voice quiver. Sehun does not know what he would do if Jongin will still reject him after his apology. The physical, mental, and emotional exhaustion he has gone through in just a matter of six hours is honestly unbelievable.

Jongin regarded him, once again, with a cold glance, “Baekhyun, can you escort him outside? His mate might be looking for him.” There was an underlying tone of mockery when his husband said those words. It does not help that Sehun knows that such mockery was blatant and intended with how Jongin said those words at Baekhyun WHILE looking at him.

“Jongin!” Baekhyun reprimanded.

Sehun looked downwards in shame and against his will, Sehun’s tears fell. He feels so small and vulnerable… and unwanted. “I never thought you could be an asshole to me, Nini.” Amidst his tears, he gained all the strength and confidence he could muster to stare at his husband.

Jongin’s panic was visible to Sehun. The moment that Jongin saw the tears that are marring his husband’s beautiful skin and heard the unsteadiness of Sehun’s voice, he immediately knew that he fucked up. Bad. His brain was pushing him too say something, but he does not actually know what. “I-I…” He stuttered, not knowing what to do. His husband was pregnant for god’s sake, and yet he had the guts to do this.

“Shit.” Sehun’s frown intensified when he heard him curse. The younger could also see Jongin’s internal conflict, but he does not care. He is hurt because Jongin has  reached his limit.

“Here’s your lunch, Nini,” he said, taking his husband’s hand and leaving the paper bag in his hold. Jongin flinched upon realizing that what his husband has been carrying is quite heavy. It adds more to his guilt… he knows that Sehun put a lot of his effort on this.

“I am going to stay at Kris hyung’s place for awhile,” he smiled, a pained one. Before Sehun could take two steps away from him, he immediately pulled his husband into a hug. Jongin instantly rested his head on the crook of his husband’s neck, nosing the site of his bite where his omega’s scent is the strongest. However, instead of the usual sweet and lovely smell, Jongin registered rejection and pain. He hugged his husband tighter, transferring comfort, apology, and love.

“Let go, Jongin,” his husband said. The said man shook his head, refusing to let go. He will never let go, how could he? His soulmate and the love of his life is literally in his arms right now. Jongin knows that people are feasting at the sight in front of them. Their gazes are questioning, confused, and even mocking.

“I am sorry, baby. Please… forgive me.” Sehun knows the sincerity of his husband’s apology, but he is having none of it.

“I’ll stay at Kris’ for awhile.” 

“No.”

“I am not exactly asking for your permission, Nini,” Sehun weakly muttered while stepping out of his husbands embrace.

 

* * *

 

Sehun has been staying at his older brother’s house for three days already and his husband has never failed to let him know how sorry he is. In an hour, Sehun receives 10 to 15 messages from his husband which consist of apology, love, and longing. He reads all of them, but replies to not even a single message. Aside from that, the flower shop delivers three bouquets of flowers a day.

Kris may have also mentioned about Jongin coming over at midnight, drunk and crying for Sehun. 

Honestly, he could not help but roll his eyes at his husband. As much as he loves how Jongin is being ultra sweet to him, his husband is being dramatic. It is not like Sehun would be staying at his brother’s house for a month, right? But Jongin does not need to know that. Just five days…

That is to be cut short, however.

“Yes, Baekhyun?” he answered flatly when his phone suddenly rang. Sehun has been doing nothing but eat and binge watch on netflix. He feels like a pig. Oh, well.

“For god’s sake,” Sehun heard Baekhyun sighing dramatically, “could you, please, for the love of God, come here and collect your husband?”

“Why?”

“Oh, I don’t know? He just fired his 30th employee of the day. Do you want to know the cumulative total of the people he has fired since you guys fought? 80, Sehun! Your husband’s mental.”

 “What, Baekhyun? Are you kidding me?!” He screamed, not quite believing Baekhyun’s words.

 “No, I am not. We are going to have to schedule a mass hiring because your husband’s being a bitch!”

 Sehun did not need to be told twice before quickly dressing up.

 

* * *

 

 The instant that he stepped inside the revolving doors of his husband’s building, Sehun is instantly met with calculating stares and the almost palpable tension cutting through the air. With hesitant steps, he approached the guard—the same one—who refuses to meet his eyes. 

“Sir, I am very sorry for the other day,” the man said and the way that he said his apology made it evident that he is afraid…

_For what?_

“Huh?” Sehun’s not quite following.

“I did not let you in the last time… I didn’t know that you were m-married to the CEO.”

“Oh… you don’t have to worry about that. I should be the one apologizing, I was keeping you from your work.”

That day, Sehun has managed to enter the building without shedding tears and sweat.

 

* * *

 

 

“Baek!” Sehun called, shuddering at the tense atmosphere surrounding them.

“Oh, fuck. Thank the heavens you are here. Do you feel the air? Yes, Oh Sehun, that is your husband. Did you feel it at the lobby? Guess what, the entire building—all 40 floors—have been nothing but tensed for three days.” Baekhyun blabbered. Clearly, the man is great need of a drink.

“Do you know that Chanyeol has been bugging me to resign and just transfer to his company? He knows, Sehun. My mate from another company and building knows!”

“What… do you want me to do?" 

“Oh, I don’t know? End our fucking suffering, I guess?” His friend answered sarcastically before dragging him towards the door of CEO’s office and (lightly) pushing him inside.

“What did I fucking tell you?! Baekhyun, I said no visitors!” _Holy shit_ , Sehun cursed. It is this serious? If Jongin weren’t his mate, he would’ve crumbled, but luckily for him, they are.

His mate was buried in a huge pile of papers. He did not even raise his head to check who entered. Sehun stayed by the door, waiting for his pheromones to permeate the air. He only needs a few seconds for Jongin to realize that Sehun is inside his office. The next second, Jongin’s head snapped towards where he was and without meaning to, Sehun smirked.

“Hi,” he greets his husband. He feels proud because the air feels a little less heavy right now. This is his effect towards the one and only Kim Jongin.

“Babe… Baby,” Jongin unconsciously muttered. He had the audacity to look bewildered, as if entranced by his husband. They have been together for six years, Jongin should have been done with that phase.

Before Sehun could offer a smart retort at how Jongin is looking at him dumbly, his husband has already trapped him in his tight embrace. Sehun could literally feel the tension leaving Jongin’s body as it is being replaced with comfort.

On the crook of his neck, Sehun could feel how hard Jongin is sniffing his pheromones. He could not really blame his husband because Sehun knows how Jongin has an addiction towards his smell. It is a weird thing, how a grown man such as his husband would need to be surrounded by his smell to fall asleep.

“I missed you too, Nini,” Sehun whispered, kissing his husband’s hair and pulling him impossibly closer.

“I am sorry, baby. So, so, so sorry,” Sehun grinned at his husband’s misery. It is not a secret to their friends how Jongin is very much devoted to Sehun that the moment his soul recognized Sehun as his mate, he lived to please his husband.

“Baekhyun told me your reasons,” Sehun stiffened at Jongin’s revelation, but his husband just pulled him closer. “I am so sorry for not understanding you, for h-hum-humiliating you t-the other day.” 

With Jongin’s stuttering, Sehun immediately deciphered that Jongin is crying. Perhaps, his husband took the separation worse than he did. “It’s okay, Nini. You were hurt, I understand. I am sorry for being incon—”

Jongin pulled away and Sehun could feel his heart breaking at the image of Jongin crying. He could imagine a little boy who looked like Jongin, eyes dark and firm but filled with tears. His heart broke a little bit more at the thought of their son being hurt.

“No, it’s not okay, but I-I’ll make it up to you. You don’t have to say sorry too because you did nothing wrong. It’s all on me. Please,” Jongin sniffed, “come back, hunnie. Please?”

“Shhh,” Sehun caressed Jongin’s cheek, wiping the tears that were continuously falling, “stop crying, Nini. Please,” he begged while resting his forehead against Jongin’s.

“I forgive you, okay?” He whispered, lightly kissing his husband’s lips.

“Y-You’ll come back to me?” Jongin asked, as if the kiss wasn’t enough to assure him. He needs to hear it… that Sehun will indeed “come back to him”.

“No,” Jongin panicked but he was instantly hushed by Sehun, “I didn’t leave in the first place. I could never, Jongin. I love you too much to leave you.”

Sehun smiled, observing how relieved his husband is. Jongin, on the other hand, sighed as if the heavy weight on his shoulders has been lifted. The younger lead his husband to the sofa on the corner of his office upon noticing the pale complexion and the dark circles under his eyes. 

“Let’s take a nap, Nini. I want to sleep for awhile.” Jongin placed himself at the edge of the sofa, caging the younger in his embrace.

“Finally, a proper rest,” he whispered and Sehun could only smile because he knows how restless Jongin could get at night without him, how his husband would immediately wake up upon sensing that Sehun is not beside him.

“I am utterly and irrevocably in love with you, Kim Sehun. I would literally lay myself on your feet. The moment my eyes found yours my soul was put to rest because it has found its pair and  I found the greatest love of my life. To say that ‘love’ is what I feel for you would be an understatement… It’s beyond that… love is a fickle word, it is limiting and too… inadequate to describe the gravity of what I feel for you. You are my tranquility and my chaos, Oh Sehun. My eternity… My endgame.”

Sehun cried upon hearing Jongin’s words. How could he not? Those were Jongin’s wedding vows… Well, just a part of it. Even after hearing those words for so many times, Sehun could still feel his heart hammering wildly, warmth coursing in his veins. Jongin promised his life and love to him.

Sehun fell asleep with a hand caressing his hair and a smile on his face. He dreams of their little family, the bright future they have ahead. How his little Alpha boy would look so much like Jongin and his life would be in constant chaos.

A chaos he will love eternally.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many unfinished sekai fics and i'm glad i finished this one. please talk to me on twitter i'm lonely :< i need sekaists to talk to. 
> 
> Twitter: @lovehunxii
> 
> somebody help me idk how to insert a link...


End file.
